


Same Love

by peachgalaxy



Series: Shockingly Awesome Fanfics [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Femslash February, The Snark is Strong, back at it again with the lesbians, just a little healthy competition keeps your relationships spicy, lesbians in the military, shock and awe, we dub this ship.......gays in the military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgalaxy/pseuds/peachgalaxy
Summary: Darcy and Carol like to spend their days outdoing each other to see who's the best. Well, every relationship needs a little healthy competition.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Series: Shockingly Awesome Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day one of femslash february!!!! Feburary 1st prompt was "Begin"! Hope everyone enjoys Carol/Darcy because I enjoyed writing it!

“Begin!”

Darcy mindlessly begins to take apart the rifle in front of her. The other girls around her are doing the same, some of them moving at the pace of turtles stuck in the mud, others going too fast and making rookie mistakes; nearly injuring themselves. Darcy is about to remove the last section when she hears someone shout “Done!” from directly behind her. Annoyance wells in Darcy’s chest and she looks over her shoulder with a mild glare. 

_ Carol Danvers had beaten her again. _

Said woman is smiling triumphantly. Their eyes meet and Carol lets her smile slip into a smirk. It has Darcy’s annoyance flaring even more. 

_ Just you wait.  _

\---

“Begin!”

Carol jumps, climbing the rope as quickly as she can. Rope climbing is not her strongest activity but today is different. She stands to lose a lot if Darcy Lewis beats her again. Curse the other woman’s stronger thighs. Carol grits her teeth the higher she gets, muscles already beginning to throb. Tuning out the cheers from the women below them, Carol keeps climbing, trying to channel her inner  _ American Ninja Warrior. _

“First!” 

Carol freezes, stomach clenching. She slowly looks up and sees Darcy Lewis perched on the wooden beam the ropes are attached to. The brunette has a wide smile and she’s casually waving her hand, most specifically at Carol, who is not even a foot from the finish line. 

More importantly, a foot from earning bragging rights.

Carol grumbles and gives Darcy a spectacular eye roll before smacking her hand against the wooden beam and making her way back down the rope. 

\---

_ “Where do I begin? _

_ To tell the story of how great a love can be. _

_ The sweet love story that is older than the sea. _

_ The simple truth about the love she brings to me. _

_ Where do I start?”  _

The song is softly playing from the stereo in Darcy’s small apartment. It had been a gift from Carol. The other woman was really into collecting 80s and 90s relics and buying said relics for Darcy, too. It’s cute; if you were to ask Darcy her opinion. Said 90s obsessed woman was currently using Darcy’s thigh for a pillow while the news plays on the muted television. Carol takes a swig of her beer, not bothering to open her eyes. It was a hot day, the kind of day meant to be spent inside, getting drunk on cheap beer from the base’s commissary.

“I see you’re changing your style, babe. Grunge is a good look for you.”

“I’m becoming the 90s teenager I should’ve been. Not that I’d need any approval from anyone on how I dress”, Carol snarks with a small snicker. 

Darcy laughs too, taking a sip of her own beer. 

_ “ _ Ugh.”

_ It tasted worse than when she shotgunned vodka and Gatorade at Jane’s sixteenth birthday party. _

“The beer that bad, Paris Hilton?”

“Maybe my palate is just more refined than yours," Darcy replies primly, nudging Carol off of her leg so she can stand up. A sudden idea pops into Darcy’s head. She smirks, glancing over at her girlfriend who had resigned to using one of the couch pillows in place of the thigh she lost.

“The first one to find better beer gets to relegate their laundry duties to the other for a month!”

Carol sits up faster than Darcy expected, setting her beer bottle on the coffee table and vaulting over the back of it in one smooth motion. 

It’s a manic dash for the door, both women shoving their feet into shoes as they grapple for the knob. Carol manages to get out of the apartment first, sprinting for the stairs.

“Shit!”

Darcy starts her own sprint, jumping a few of the steps to catch up with the other woman. Darcy would rather get a Brazilian wax than have to do extra laundry.

“Keep up, slowpoke," she hears Carol say from a few feet ahead of her.

“Just you wait, Danvers!”

The two women make it to the parking lot at the same time. Carol jumps onto her motorcycle and Darcy dive bombs into the driver’s seat of her Volkswagen Beetle. Both of them race out of the apartment parking lot, kicking up California desert dust behind them as they race towards better beer and a month free of laundry.  Carol ended up winning, the cheater, but Darcy would never let that win go unchallenged.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! the song lyrics come from "Where Do I Begin" by Andy Williams!


End file.
